


One Fears, The Other Is Feared

by FriesAndRobots



Series: Gotham Rogues One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Human Experimentation, One Shot, Phobias, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriesAndRobots/pseuds/FriesAndRobots
Summary: Harvey Dent is tied up, blindfolded, and has no idea where he is, until the eerie silence is broken by the master of fear...
Series: Gotham Rogues One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828840
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	One Fears, The Other Is Feared

**Author's Note:**

> i think a situation like this between jon and harv would be cool! two sets of fears for the price of one hehe

The only noise that echoed through the dark, gloomy space was the continuous click of a pen.

Click.  
Click.  
Click.

Jonathan Crane, the master of fear who was better known as The Scarecrow, was the owner of said pen. The doctor was fascinated with the human response of terror, perhaps too absorbed by it.  
He had captured and tied up another ‘subject’, as he liked to call them. They were experiments, and continuing to use his father’s work, Jon would administer a serum dubbed ‘Fear Toxin’, injected into the arms of his victims and thus, shown their worst fears. The Scarecrow lived for this sort of goings-on.

Today was a particularly special day. His newest test subject was none other than former DA, Harvey Dent. Now called Two-Face. A fellow rogue. Unlike the others in Gotham’s Rogues Gallery, Crane had a taken a liking to Dent. And unlike the others, Crane did not know of Dent’s fears. This frustrated him all the same.

But today, today he would finally know.

He let out an almost cheery laugh as he placed the pen on his paper, the notes regarding Harvey’s (and Two-Face’s) recent criminal activities. It was intriguing, his work ethic. How he simply let the flip of a coin choose what he does, or doesn’t do.

The chair squeaked as Jonathan stood from it, and his feet dragged along the floor slightly, showing his fatigue. He had only been able to stay awake because of his extensive research and significant, worrying amounts of caffeine.

Of course, Dent wouldn’t know any of that. All he cared about was getting the hell out of there before the sharp sting of a needle would become apparent, a syringe undoubtedly inserted into his vein.

His two-toned voice called out to the darkness he saw before him. The blindfold he wore was tight, too tight. It made him feel slightly dizzy.  
“Who’s there?! Let us go!”

The voice that responded, however, was cold and calculated. Not forceful, but unnerving all the same. Although he still had some regard for his rather high social class prior to his acid attack, so Jon spoke to Harvey in a polite, almost respectful manner.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Mr. Dent.”  
Crane approached the man... men, in his spindly-handed grasp a syringe containing brown-green liquid, which seemed to glow subtly.

Dent could practically hear the wicked grin in the all too familiar voice’s tone. To this, he thrashed about and attempted to blindly break free from the restraints he was put in. But all to no avail. This forced the worse half of him to come through, and hissed viciously at the master of fear in warning.

“Now really, there is no need for that. I simply want to have a peek at what you fear most. Both of you.” Jonathan’s smile turned into a short chuckle, and in a matter of seconds, the serum had been inserted into the subject... subjects.


End file.
